Harry potter emerald Dreams
by Jamie225
Summary: Join young harry potter as he finds out who he truly is Warning some child abuse at begging barley any thought. This is my first fanfic so plz go easy on me I do not own Harry potter it belongs to J.k Rowling I do not own lord of the rings either.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter : Emerald dreams

This is a Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings Crossover.(Where Harry is an elfing from Rivendale)

Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. (some child abuse at begging don't like dont read ) (Dumbledore is evil and manipulative He only appears briefly in the story)

Chapter 1 : Prologue What am I

Harry Potter was not your ordinary 5 year old he lived with his aunt and uncle's family the Dursleys, a dreadful family who abused him. (Now to Harry) Harry knew he was not normal. Strange things happened around him. Things like when his aunt cut into the arm really deep and it was gone the next day. Harry knew it was magic. Harry did not look like other children: his face was fair and his ears were pointed. His eyes were pure emerald green. When the Dursleys had to take Harry out they made him wear a hat to hide his ears.

Then one morning Harry heard his aunt Petunia screaming "get up now, and cook the breakfast !" He rushed to comply. He did the cooking and served the Dursleys at their table. Dudley cried "Mom! Harry burned my food!". Harry knew that was not true, as he had cooked it perfectly. His uncle Vernon said "Boy!" And he grabbed Harry and punched him really hard in the ribs and face and threw him across the room. Harry felt lots of pain. He was always abused by the Dursleys never getting much to eat, beat up and hurt all the time. He wished he was somewhere where he wasn't hurt or abused. He wished he had a loving family who cared about him. Then In a blinding light he was gone. And that was the last time anyone saw Harry Potter.

(To Dumbledore) He saw the wards alarms go off at the Dursley's house. He was mad. Did death eaters attack the house? He had to find out what happened or all his plans were ruined and he would not allow that to happen. So he apparated to the Dursley's house. He knocked on the door. Vernon Dursley opened it. Dumbledore shouted "Where is Harry Potter?" Vernon replied "Get lost! We don't need your kind!" Dumbledore was getting mad at their refusal to answer his question. Pulling out his wand he said "Tell me where is Harry!" Now Vernon and his wife and son were cowering. Dumbledore used legitimacy and he saw Vernon beating Harry up and then Harry disappearing and he said to himself

"Now all my plans are ruined!. I'll have to stop Voldemort myself and I can't use the boy now to get myself promoted to minister of magic." So he told the wizarding world that Harry Potter was dead. And that was the last time anyone thought about Harry again.

So let me know what you guys think. If you like it I'll post more. This will be 15 chapters long and maybe a sequel or two. Please let me know if you like this. Thank you.

Chapter 2 will be up in a week or so hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry potter: Emerald Dreams

As usually I do not own Harry potter or Lord of the rings sadly if I did I would be rich.

Authors note: On with the story Thanks for all the reviews I will strive to make this a good story srry for not updating for so long been busy in Rl. ( Just letting people know Harry will be straight in this at somepoint I will bring Anbeth Chase from Percy Jackson into This I know weird But I I can't find a pairing Between Anabeth chase and Harry potter not even in the cross overs. Legolas You will find out why he is in the story this chapter Anabeth chase I will somehow bring her into this chapter will be uploaded on Monday. Dumbledore and Saruman are good friends. THIS IS HARRYBETH STORY Harry potter and Annabeth chase paring

His Wife Jania is a elf making Harry full elf. His Elven name is Lor which means Dreams in Elvish.

Harry potter aka Lor (When Legolas is thinking about him he is a year old and Anoris aka Annabeth chase when she was stolen was not even a year old yet)

Chapter 2 : What is this place . ?

Harry Woke up "where am I... he thought, he looked around at his surroundings

and saw that he was in a forest and he saw this beautiful city nearby he then grimaced in pain.

Harry felt that two of his ribs were broken .. He thought dam Dursleys ... He started walking towards the city one step at a time...

(To Legolas) Legolas woke up He stretched and did some exercises and then reflected today was

the Day his Wife Princess Jaina Died... and his son taken from him. He thought back to what happened.

Flashback: Run! Legolas said Ill hold them off his wife ran with their Son Dur in their arms .

Legolas shot down many orcs but got stabbed in the arm and then an orc aimed an arrow at his wife.

Legolas coudin't stop it in time because he was badly injured and he screamed JAINA!. The Arrow shot at her and went threw her and she fell too the ground. And Then an Orc captain picked up the baby and said to himself Dumbledore will be pleased and ran off with the poor baby.

Legolas then thought if his wife din't die and his son din't get kidnapped, Lor Would have grown up to Marry Anoris (aka Annabeth chase) a half Elf half god Daughter or Athena Who was kidnapped at birth by another group of orcs.

He then went to go talk to his father who was dieing Legolas would be king of Mirkwood soon and with that he left his room to go to his father.

(To Annabeth chase) Annabeth Chase was not your ordinarry child she was in a camp with others like her a demi god daughter of a goddess Athena And daughter of a mortal.

She din't know who her father was but she would find out someday. (Annabeth chase was not your ordinarry. demi god she aged slower and had pointed ears and was very beautiful.)

She went to bed and had a dream about this boy with pointed ears like her and emerald green eyes. Being hurt by his realtives she was very sad and cried she felt a connection to this strange boy

she wish she knew who he was.)

End of chapter two I hope its ok leave reviews plz. I will edit this chapter(sry about all the errors it will be fixed as I say I am pressed for time right now on sunday or monday) and

Monday chapter 3 will be up sry that Harry wasen't in this chapter much anyways see you on Monday.


End file.
